Dark Lord of the Bijuus
by AschtheBloody1
Summary: We join our favorite golden-haired hero as he fights more powerful evil than even the bijuus and gods themselves can fight. He must find his blood mate and destroy Danzo and the Fairy Tale along with other enemies. Good Akatsuki,NaruMoka,Evil Kohona
1. Return and The End of the Leaf Village

**Title:Lord of the Nine Bijuus**

**Story Anime Elements:Naruto and Rosario + Vampire**

**Anime Couple:NaruMoka**

**Genre:Romance and Adventure**

**Time Frame:After Naruto returns with Jiraiya the Gama Sennin**

**OCs:Kurisu and Darkfire**

_**Sixteen years ago there was peace and harmony in the human world but there is always a force just beneath the surface. There are many evils in the word. One child holds the power to rule the Bijuus,Naruto Namikaze. Naruto is the junchuruki of the Kyuubi No Yoko. He set off with the Gama Sennin,Jiraiya to control his yokai powers. He now returns to his village but all is not what it seems to the Sennin and Kyuubi container. They will be on the edge of death's door and only five of the villagers will survive but the power of a dark lord.**_

_1200 hours at the Village Gates_

Naruto and Jiraiya finally arrived at their destination, Kohonagakure No Sato. However there was an evil presence in the village since they duo left for their training mission. Carved in the Hokage Mountain stood five faces,the sodaime,the nidaime,the sandaime,the yondaime but the fifth who the two were expecting to have been there wasn't. The fifth face was Danzo much to Jiraiya and his apprentice's chagin.

"What the!…" the gama sennin started while looking at the mountain. "It should be Tsunade-hime's face not Danzo-teme's face on the mountain!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"What the fuck happened while we were gone?" Naruto asked to his sensei in hope that the old perverted hermit would know the answer.

The two never got an answer however a few minutes later 3 figures showed themselves to the duo.

One was a young blond haired woman with giant breats and had a black cloak with red clouds hanging on her shoulders and she also wore a black and red designed ninja clothes w/ high-heeled ninja shoes,she had a blue diamond on her forehead.

One was a man who had an anbu captain outfit on,silver hair carrying a sword on his back and had a completed mangekyo sharing an in his left eye.

The last was another woman. She had very impressive breasts and a very slim figure for her. She had pale lavender eyes and indigo long hair to her waist. Wore a black and purple hoodie with black pants and the pants had the kanji for purple death on her left thigh aera.

The three people who appear before them were Tsunade Senju,Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Care to brief us on the situation Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked the Slug Sennin and ex-fifth hokage.

"It's not good Naru-chan. The village has been virtually destroyed by Danzo. He killed all the loyal ninja to me except for the ones here with us right now. The only reason why we survived is because of Nagato Namikaze's group:Akatsuki." Tsunade explained before Nagato himself appeared before them.

"She is correct Naruto-san. Not much is left in this country Danzo is using his ROOT agents to try and take control of Japan. I'm afraid we must go to where only demons and monsters reign supreme. Yokai Academy."

"Hmm… are you sure that the chairman of the school will let us enter I know I'm fine since I'm an immortal hanyou and friend of the vampire clans." Naruto asked.

"I've gathered approval of the three dark lords to let my group and your groups enter the academy. Tsunade,Jiraiya and Kakashi will be assistances of the chairman while you and Hinata enter as students for four years." Nagato explained to the hanyou.

"So it seems I can keep my promise to Moka-chan after all its been way to long since I've seen her beautiful face and wonderful bi-peronsalities." Naruto pondered to himself.

The group then decided to gather their precious pocessions and leave the village to Yokai academy for monsters and demons. Little did they know is that Hinata would begin to change as well within the first year of school.

After about fifty miles they saw a pumpkin stop sign and waited for the bus to arrive since even with the time-changing sharingan Kakashi had only with the bus or the power of a true Demon Lord they couldn't enter at their own time.

_Five hours later at the bus stop in Yokai Academy…._

"Ahh the presence in the air makes me feel right at home" Naruto said to no body in particular.

"How about you five go ahead without me? I have some business to catch up with." Naruto said to his little family and so they did what he asked Jiraiya and Tsunade knew what he was talking about Nagato and Hinata had a confused look on their face's about his behavior and Kakashi was just reading his porn look bored as usual.

After about five minutes Naruto turned his direction towards the Female Dorms and walked that way and waited for someone that he missed for eleven years since he was only five. That was the day that he changed his way for the greater good.

_Flashback eleven years ago…_

_Naruto was running away from the villagers during the Kyuubi festival as customary every year now since he was five and kicked out of this orphanage. Most of the attackers were at least chunnin or jonnin even though 2 anbu agents were helping Naruto get away(guess who those two were?) After Naruto got into a deep party of the forest he ran into a girl his age with a slender body,pale skin,red eyes with slitted pupils,silver hair and was wearing a form-fitting sliver dress. She was training about 3 miles away from where they met and went over to where she heard Naruto's scream and the small but demonic presence of youkai._

"_W-who are y-you?" Naruto asked the five year old beauty hoping that she wouldn't attack them._

_The silver-haired girl looked at Naruto with some caring emotion in her eyes. She could smell the fear and sorrow radiating off of his body._

"_Don't worry junchuriki I mean you no harm,we're the same race you and I. My name is Moka Akashiya,third oldest of the house of Shuzen."Moka said with some care in her voice to the young but powerful junchuriki who hasn't unlocked his power yet._

_Naruto relaxed a little at the caring and soft presence of Moka but he was confused on what a junchuriki was and why she was calling him that._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki,what do you mean of the same race? And what is a junchuriki." Naruto asked Moka with some curiosity in his azure blue eyes that put even the bluest sky to shame. Moka liked those eyes it showed her true strength and loyality to one's comrads and friends._

"_Ahh so your leader hasn't told you yet its not surprising. He doesn't want you to know your true power and heritage until he thinks your old enough…" Moka pondered on the last part of his age._

_Naruto gave her a confused look as why Sarutobi-sama would do that._

"_Would you like to find out your true heritage Naruto-san?" Moka asked and held out her hand for him to grab,she really wanted him to meet her father,her father did tell her that her future and only mate would have golden hair and the brightest blue eyes she could imagine._

"_Umm… sure why not? I would like to make my first friend and I want that person to be you Moka-san."_

_Naruto replied and took Moka's hand as she put him on her back flawlessly and ran to her mansion's portal which was 4 miles away from their location._

_About half an hour later they arrived at the mansion and her father and mother greeted them at the door with their true form showing to Naruto,they didn't want to leave any secrets to the young junchuriki._

"_Ahh Naruto-sama we've been expecting you for a few hours,I'm glad that Moka-chan was able to find you today. I wanted to tell you of the secret race that only nine people of your mortal world will ever know. Come let the three of us chat privately. Jeeves none other than my wife,me,Moka or Naruto-sama are allowed in my study." Moka's father told them and then told his loyal servant at his private study._

"_Alright Naruto what do you want to hear first? Junchuriki history or your heritage?" Issa asked the young boy._

"_I would like the history of the Junchuriki sir." Naruto asked Moka's father while squeezing Moka's hand for comfort from his first friend. Moka gently ran her thumb to comfort him quite willingly. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents who smiled at the movement that the two were giving each other._

"_The history of the Junchuriki is quite simple lad. They are known as the cursed-ones,the human sacrfices,the ultimate weapon,the demon children or as many of my brethen are called monsters. Take those names with pride Naruto they don't know how weak they are compared to you sealer who put Kyuubi-sama in you wanted you to be seen as a hero not a villan which would explain the foolish villagers actions except for a few clans and powerful mortals." Issa explain to the boy._

"_Who was my sealer and how am I powerful sir? I'm only a five year old boy who can't do anything…" Naruto said with some sadness in his voice._

"_Your sealer was both the most powerful leader of your villager's lifetime and… your father. He and your mother had no choice Naruto. They couldn't ask another parent to scarfice their child for the sealing." Issa replied._

_Naruto's eyes looked at the vampire lord with great surprise and he wanted to know what happened to his parents._

"_I can not tell you where they are right now Naruto but they are alive and well. My family was quite rushed to save their lives after all your mother was the past junchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko and your dad was the Yondaime Hokage,you will meet them soon in the future." Issa said to the boy._

"_Can you tell me my true name and my parents name sir?" Naruto asked with want in his eyes while gripping Moka's hand a little tighter._

"_Of course son,their names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your family was a very noble vampire clan almost as strong as mine but your father and I were very good friends for the past twenty-five years." Issa replied. "Now would you like me to finish having the kyuubi's chakra absorbed into your chakra stream so we may finally unlocked your true self"_

"_Yes sire I believe my parents would want that so I could protect those precious to me." Naruto replied to the dark lord and looked over at Moka as he said it with a smile._

_Issa put him on a desk and used dark youkai chains to hold him down as he did the ritual. He took off Naruto's black shirt and put his hand to Naruto's seal and it broke as a Naruto version of the Kyuubi appeared with crimson-red slitted eyes,silver and red hair,nine flowing dark-crimson tails waved behind him and a very toned body._

"_Its time Kyu,your time is done and Naruto will become what he should be a vampire." Issa told the body of Naruto. _

_The Kyu-Naruto smiled and his soul disappeared as his body went into a silver-Rosario with a black choker and silver chains to the base of it to the sidesof it. Issa then put the Rosario on Naruto and he woke up._

"_There Naruto you now have a Rosario,soon Moka will have one like you and only you two or your parents can take it off." Issa siad to the boy._

_Moka smiled at Naruto and was happy that he could finally find himself and be himself like a true vampire should._

"_Would you like to stay with us Naruto? You can gain control of your vampire and bijuu powers here and we can have a pure indestructible clone of you go to academy at your village for you. You will get all the knowledge you need to become the strongest hokage there unless you want to join the Youkai Academy." Akasha asked the fledging vampire._

_Naruto nodded his head happily at the thought of being with Moka for seven years before returning to the ninja academy to graduate there._

_There is your first chapter guys sorry it took me so long I was reading Rosario+Vampire manga for a long time plus had school and work to do so I should be able to update more often now. Give me other ideas for couples. NarutoXMakowill stay the same I was thinking of making it NaruMakoHina but I decided against it for once. I will find Hinata someone but it won't be Kiba or Naruto it will probably be Gin._

_Give more ideas for the story the next chapter is going to be about Naruto's past and growing up with will be a surprise to the teams upon graduating it might go for one or two chapter depends on some elements I will try to make each chapter at least 4 or 5 pages at the minimm. I also need some betas who know the Rosario and Naruto worlds well._


	2. Naruto's Past Pt1 Graduation

**Just some things to dicuss. My two OCs will appear in this chapter or the next depends on when I will have Naruto and Moka return to the human world after all they got seven years to help Moka and Naruto master their demonic powers.**

Lord of the Nine Bijuus

Chapter 2:Naruto and Moka's Past

_3 months after Naruto changed…_

Naruto and Moka were sparing while their older sisters and parents watched them both. The two children were growing quite well together. Their father decided to keep their rosairo's until they return to the village and he decided to let Moka join Naruto in the academy and be put on his team until his father's teacher came to train him and then he would have the teacher meet with him before he and Naruto went their way to further progress the ancient power of ninjutsu and taijutsu.

They didn't need to worry about genjutsu since the Kyuubi's influence made all genjutsu useless and already a master at making them.**(1) **The two vampires had grown a little since three months ago. They were both taller but still the same size about 3'7,they both had slender and toned bodies and were very flexible compared to most mortals. Their hair seemed to be a little more silver than normal although Naruto had crimson and silver hair but part of that came from the Kyuubi. They were also faster to the point where Moka's oldest sister,Akuha Shuzen had to be unsealed to fight them together.

Naruto always kept his demonic tails hidden from the vampires except for Moka,since she already saw what he really looked like when he was fully released but it seemed as time progressed for Naruto's fully released state the weaker he got even with unlimited youkai chakra at his disposal along with demonic aura.

Even though the Akashiya family had a mansion Naruto and Moka always seemed to sleep together in the same room. The other sisters were confused as to why their father would let them do that consider with the older sisters he wouldn't let even a boy enter the mansion without killing them at the front gates. Kokoa was still four so she just smiled and trained as usual to grow strong like Moka and Naruto.

_Three Years Later At the Hokage's Office…_

"Sir there is a Issa Shuzen and Akasha Blooddriver to see you. They say it is important and a SS-ranked meeting for you." Itachi said to his hokage.

Itachi and Kakashi were wondering who they were. Kakashi remember his sensei saying something about a Issa Shuzen before in the Third Great Shinobi War. Itachi was still worrying about Naruto it has been three years since that festival that made Naruto disappear. They haven't been able to find a body or even feel the Kyuubi's aura in the five elemental countries. He wanted to save his brother from his uncle's and father's evil clutches.

"Send them in and seal the doors no one except for me can hear this." Sarutobi told his two sharingan anbu agents.

The door closed and Sarutobi waited for the two visitors to get comfortable before going on with the meeting.

"Greetings Sarutobi. I suppose you know why we are here?" Akasha asked the old hokage with a toothy smile showing her fangs to him.

"If it relates to Naruto then yes I do. I wish that you would have sent word to either weasel or hound so they wouldn't worry much about him. They look to Naruto as a younger brother." Sarutobi.

"I do apolgize about that. But you see the portal only opens every three to five years. So Naruto should return with someone in time for the academy graduation. Those two WILL BE placed on the same team Sarutobi or I will summon the portal again and your prized ultimate weapon will be where he rightfully belongs again. With my family and away from the accursed Uchihas." Issa stated while put some of his demonic KI on sarutobi for the last part. Issa didn't want his two favorites away from each or else the team that stood between the both of them would b destroyed utterly by the junchuriki vampire and vampiress.

"So where is Naruto anyway since he would have to complete a form to get into the academy by tomorrow night along with this person from your family." Sarutobi stated.

Issa and handed Sarutobi the forms that their children needed to enter the academy.

_**(Start of Forms)**_

_Name:Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Clan:Namikaze_

_Age:8_

_Birthday:October 12__th_

_Rank:Vampire Prince_

_**Ninja Status:**_

_Taijutsu Rank:B_

_Ninjutsu Rank:S_

_Genjutsu Rank:A_

_Kenjutsu Rank:?_

_Fuijutsu Rank:SS_

_**Family Members:**_

_Father:Minato Namikaze_

_Mother:Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Sister:Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Species:Junchuriki/Vampire_

_Name:Moka Shuzen Blooddriver Akashiya_

_Clan: Blooddriver/Akashiya_

_Age:8_

_Rank:Vampire Princess_

_**Ninja Status:**_

_Taijutsu Rank:SS_

_Ninjutsu Rank:S_

_Genjutsu Rank:B_

_Kenjutsu Rank:S_

_Fuijutsu Rank:A_

_**Family Members:**_

_Father:Issa Shuzen_

_Mother:Akasha Blooddriver_

_Sisters:Kokoa Shuzen/Kalua Shuzen/Akuha Shuzen_

_**(End of Forms)**_

Sarutobi was on the edge of nearing soiling himself and fainting at the details of the forms.

"Are you two sure these are their current levels? They could be a kage for all we know!" Sarutobi exclaimed

"They will be at that level when they graduate in their human forms. They will be much stronger than that if they release their demon forms however Naruto has three forms,human,vampire and dark lord. He has absorbed all the kyuubi's energy and youkai into a Rosario that I made for him after all. The only person who can really stop him is Moka,myself and his parents who are still alive but will not be returning to the mortal world anytime soon." Issa stated to the old-aged hokage.

"Is that all that you need?" Sarutobi asked.

"No there is one more thing Naruto has sent me a clone of himself to use for the next four years in the academy. By the way tell Hinata Hyuuga that she missed her chance at becoming Naruto's mate. I'm sorry bout that but Naruto has clearly made his choice. She will be important to Naruto though her deeds have helped Naruto survive even a little." Issa said as he and his wife left the office and went over to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Excuse me Hiashi but I need to have a talk with you and your daughter Hinata Hyuuga." Akasha asked the Hyuuga leader. He nodded and had him and Hinata in their office to talk with Hinata.

" Naruto-kun sends you a message here is a letter that he sent for you along with a picture of his sister." Akasha told the young kunochi.

"_Dear Hinata,_

_I sent my lord's wife to send you this message. I thank you for the two years that you have supported to me. I've always known that you have liked me and I thank you for that. However… We CAN NOT be together it was not meant to be for you and me. I have a mate by the name of Moka Akashiya,she's the most perfect girl for me. We are blood mates and no one can break that bond that we have. But I have good news my sister Naruko who is in your class is my long lost twin sister she is interested in you Hinata give her a chance to love. She is like me and shares my burden. Besides I know you prefer girls more. Your more gentle than all the women in the village so a man would not be good for since ninety percent of them would only date you for your future body which will be drop-dead gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if you were secretly a Succubus. Anyway good luck with the academy I'll see you in four years. I'll have Naruko protect you. Grow strong and brave like me and her._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S The Hyuugas will always be protected by our clan"_

Hinata read the letter with a lot of mixed emotions flowing within her. But she hugged the letter and accepted it. Naruto was usually right after all and Naruko was one of her best friends. She left for bed and awaited the day that Naruto would return to her and his twin sister.

With the business with Hinata done Akasha went to talk with Hiashi about the future.

"Your clan will be in grave danger in ten years Hiashi. You must get rid of the cursed-bird seal and train all the branch-members the juuken style of the main branch." Akasha told the Hyuuga leader.

"What do you mean Blooddriver?" Hiashi asked.

"The village will be captured by an old war hawk and his secret shin obi will take over the all the jonnin and chunnin's positions. You need to leave the village 9 years from now. There will be five clans going with your clan." Akasha explained.

"Alright I'll trust your word but what of the elders? They won't agree to this and will disown me and kick me out of the clan."Hiashi replied to the vampiress.

"Already taken care of along with the paperwork. You,Neji and Hinata are the council and leaders of the Hyuuga clan." Akasha explained while disappearing with a smirk on her face as she and her husband arrived back at the mansion.

_Three Years Later At the Portal Three Days Before Graduation…_

Moka,Naruto,Issa and Akasha all stood at the portal to the leaf village and were talking about weither or not they should continue with their plan or not.

"Are you sure you two want to do this? I can easily contact the chairman and have him erase the village's memories of what my wife and I did three years ago. He is a seal and time master after all." Issa said with a little sadness in his eyes. He didn't want his children to suffer what Naruto did seven years ago before Moka found him.

"We're sure otou-san. I want to make the pitiful villagers know their place for doing that to Naruto-kun." Moka told her father. Naruto didn't really care one way or the other as long as he got to be with his blood mate.

"Alright then I see that you two won't back down. OK AKASHIYA CLAN WE ARE MOVING TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES FOR AT LEAST TWO YEARS PACK UP EVERYTHING AND GO TO MY MANSION THERE!" Issa commanded his faithful servants as his family began walking to the village.

_1 hour later at the gates…_

"HALT who goes there!" A chunnin asked the grand family.

Naruto stood forward and addressed the chunnin like a true vampire would.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my family who adopted me while I was away on business after your foolish villagers ran me out of the villagers. Sarutobi,Itachi and Kakashi are expecting us. I trust their won't be any delay now will there mortal?" Naruto told the guard while giving him a small taste of his powerful KI.

"Uh-hh yes you are expected please go with your family immediately to the Hokage's tower." said the guard scared shitless and soiled his pants. Nauto smirked at what he was able to do and lead his family.

Along the way he got many glares from the villagers but he ignored them since he knew their fate. He saw Hinata and Naruko out on a date with Kiba and Sasuke stalking them. The two girls knew that they were being watched and took the chance to beat the shit out of the pitiful boys who couldn't keep their hormones in check. Once they looked up from the carnage they saw Naruto and his family and nodded towards them and headed off to their mansion to wait for them.

Itachi and Kakashi were following the family to make sure that no one would lay a finger on anyone of them especially Naruto. A man somehow got to Moka and tried to cope a feel however the chunnin was suddenly thrown 100 feet into the air and landed face first into the Hokage mountain and dropped 200 feet to the ground. This wouldn't be the first time Mizuki would feel pain.

"Tch… know your place" Moka said to the chunnin.

Naruto and Moka looked by the door and saw a human who wore a plain black ninja outfit with black sandals. He had brown hair and eyes and he looked very sad and they felt his chakra,youkai and aura levels they were weak to say the least however if they got him on his team they would help the young man.

"I trust the villagers didn't give you too hard of a time Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi said as he looked out his window. Naruto nodded to the old aged hokage.

"May I ask whose the mortal in plain ninja outfit Sarutobi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that is Tsukune Aono. He's pretty average although he wanted to graduate early so he could join his friends on a squad but failed just barely thanks to the bushin no jutsu." Sarutobi explained.

"Well Moka and I sense a great power within him that can be awakened. I trust we can count on him being on my team?" Naruto asked in reply.

"Yes of course in fact I've come up with the gennin teams here are the teams that have the greatest chance for success. Team Seven is Sasuke H. and Kiba I. Team Eight is Hinata H. Naruko N. and Shino A. Team Ten is Shikamaru N. Ino Y. and Chouji A. Finally Team Twelve is Moka A. Naruto N. and Tsukune A." Sarutobi stated to the group.

"Now I'm sure you need a place to live in right? I can pay for 8 rooms in a nearby apartment." Sarutobi asked the large family.

"We will need no apartment. We are going to use the Yondaime's mansion after all it is Naruto's heritage and I'm he wants to use it for the time being. Plus Namkaze-sama it leave Naruto some scrolls for him to study." Issa stated to Sarutobi.

"Agreed Issa-sama now is there anything else you need?" the sandaime asked the vampire lord.

"Yes watch out for Danzo he's planning something. Write a scroll with a blood seal that only one of vampire blood or the rightful godaime can open. I have a feeling she will need it." Issa said with a smile as the family left for the mansion.

_At the Namikaze Mansion…_

"Come on be a true woman go out with me!" Kiba and Sasuke told Hinata and Naruko (**Kiba is trying to ask out Hinata while Sasuke is trying to ask out Naruko)**

"We told you bakas already! We don't trust you men. If you want to go out with someone go after Ino or Sakura." Naruko shouted at the perverted clan heirs.

"No! We only want you two. Those whores don't have the strength that we need to produce strong children." They shouted back before feeling a KI that would make a chunnin faint.

"I believe my sister and her mate said no already teme… No means no or are you just that desperate for one? If so just go out with Kiba Sasgay." Naruto told the immature brats.

"Oh look it's the Kyuubi and his slut-" Sasuke began to tell Naruto before being bound my dark youkai and a purple sword that had weird symbols on the blade and glowed red.

"What were you saying about my son-in-law and my daughter foolish mortal?" Issa threatened the last Uchiha.

Suddenly Itachi appeared before the family and bowed to Issa and Akasha.

"May I punish my foolish little brother for you Shuzen-samas?" Itachi asked respectfully

"Ah yes you may Itachi-san. I recomment using your famous Tsukynomi on him for one hundred and sixty-eight hours. That should teach him a lesson until the teams are formed." Akasha told Itachi as the two brothers disappeared.

"Now then Naruko,Hinata-sama please come on in I wish to hear what's been happening with the village since I last visited it." Issa said while Naruto opened the sealed door and the group went to the living room to dicuss what has happened for the past seven years.

"Well Naruto-nee-san as you can see,Hinata-chan and I are dating. I thank you for telling her about me. Hinata's,Chouji's,Shikamaru's,Ino's,and Shino's clans have all joined forces. We have also gained Itachi for the Uchiha but Sasuke is against it so we will not be part of the plan Issa and Akasha have started. There was a new kid named Tsukune. We have befriended him but we have told him that we arent looking for anything special from him at the moment besides friends. Tsunade and Jiraiya have surprisingly returned I'm a little surprised about that although she has taken me and Hinata as apprentices. That's pretty much what happened when you disappeared." Naruko explained to Naruto and his adoptive family.

Issa nodded in delight as they have gathered the nessary clans since they was also reviving a long lost village. The chairman and bus driver gave him the idea after Naruto and Naruko were special to them for some unknown reason(but I know the reason XD try to guess it).

"Well its time for the final exams so we should be going Naruko and I will see you,Moka and Tsukune there then Naruto." Hinata said as the couple left the family.

Moka and Naruto put on their new outfits that they were saving and went to get Tsukune to talk with the small boy.

Tsukune was eating at a good ramen shop when Naruto and Moka joined him while ordering some tomato juice with chicken a pork ramen.

"Hello Tsukune,I'm Naruto and this is Moka we have heard about you for awhile." Naruto told Tsukune while introducing him and his mate.

"Why have you heard of me Moka-san and Naruto-san?" Tsukune with a depressing tone in his voice. It was like someone took away his own will of fire.

"Our fathers see many things and saw what power you have hidden inside of you. We can help you embrace it. After all I'm sure you want to kick Sasugay's and Kiba-teme's ass for hitting on your close friends Naruko and Hinata." Naruto replied to the bronze-haired human.

"I think you need some new clothes. It is true you got the right idea for the outfit but you need your own personal touch." Moka said to him.

After they got done with their ramen they entered a ninja clothes store but not everything would go smoothly as Naruto and Moka would wish.

"We don't accept you kind here demons!" the storekeeper yelled at the two vampires.

"Would care to say that again mortal?" Moka asked the storekeeper with a false sweetness in her voice.

"I SAID I DON'T SERVE YOUR KIND HERE!" the storekeeper yelled again to force his authority but he heard a click once he finished and saw the two smiling and a tape recorder in their hand.

"Now you will allow Tsukune,myself,Moka and the Akashiya clan to shop in this shop and you will tell the others to do the same or else" Naruto said with a little malice and distain in his voice as the shopkeeper he as he told him.

Tsukune looked around for awhile and found a lot of stuff that was calling out to him although there was a strange item there. Tsukune now dawned a black chain mesh shirt,a dark purple shirt,black blade gloves, a black cape with a purple kanji for Ice Lord,black pants with many hidden pockets with small scrolls in them and he had a empty black uniquely designed shealth with the kanji for sword of ice souls on it,lastly he had black and purple steel-toe shoes.**(try to guess who Tsukune is the descendant of? A hint is from a popular MMORG online game)**

"Now that's what I'm talking about Tsukune. That defiantly is more of your style but what's with the empty blade shealth?" Naruto asked the young preteen.

"I have no idea actually Naruto-san. It was basically calling out to me and saying for me to get it and saying that I'll meet the blade within five the way why are you still wearing your black cloaks? I can barely see your face in the hood." Tsukune replied to the young vampire.

"You will find out later today Tsukune lets just say my godparents paid me a visit and gave me and Moka some presents and training for a few years." Naruto said as the three went to the academy.

"_Your time is coming my son. You will soon arise as a death knight. But you MUST master your powers before they master you." _A unknown voice to Tsukune said to Tsukune while on the way to the academy.

Tsukune sat down in the row above Naruko,Hinata and Shino as usually but he had a small smile on his face on what Naruto and Moka were going to do as did Hinata and Naruko.

All of a sudden there was a flash of dark yokai and two figures appear from the flash. One was about five feet three inches tall,he had blure azure eyes and golden-blonde hair. He had on a black open cloak with the orange kanji of Bijuu Lord of the back of the carried a rather large summoning scroll. He wore black pants with the kanji for Yondaime on his right thigh,had a blade and red and golden shealth on his left side attacked to his studded belt,the kanji said Ashbringer. He had steel-toe shoes and black blade gloves like Tsukune's and had a black choker with a silver Rosario with a golden iris in the center of the holy cross.

The other person was about five feet tall. She had natural pink hair like Sakura Haruno's only more natural. She had a perfect figure for a girl her age and could get any guy that she wanted to. She had a black open cloak like the man but the red kanji on her back meant Akashiya had two large medical and summoning scrolls on her back and waist. She wore a figure-forming silk top that showed a little of her cleavage,she had emerald eyes like sakura only it fitted her more than the banshee. She wore fingerless gloves and purple steel-toe shoes. She had silk black tights that also hugged her figure like her shirt and like the man also wore a black choker with a silver Rosario on her choker but the iris in the middle of it was red instead of gold.

"And two are?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. He knew that he saw them before but he couldn't put his tongue on it as did Kiba.

"You should know pervert since you tried to take advantage of my sister and her girlfriend." The blonde boy told the stupid Uchiha.

Sasuke just stood there confused as to who the two of them were. But in his spacing off Mizuki was slow creeping behind the pink-haired girl to the boy and trying to cope another feel which again result in him being thrown through an open window to the hokages mountain and dropping five hundred feet (again).

"You two can take your seats next to Aono-san. I trust you two have already met him." Iruka said as he began role call.

The two went up to Tsukune and just start talking about what they were going to do after the exams and decided to see what Tsukune could do.

_After the writing exams…_

"Alright class we're on to the genjutsu and ninjutsu part of the exams." Iruka said as he called up the ninja-hopefuls by last name.

Tsukune and the two kids in the black cloaks were the best of the class right ahead of Sasuke Uchiha ,Naruko Namikaze,Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno.

The taijutsu went very well as planned with the writing and ninjutsu/genjutsu exams the top students were the same kids but Shikamaru decided that he wanted to know who the two new students were and why they were so strong.

"Our names are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Moka Shuzen Akashiya. We prefer Naruto Uzumaki and Moka Akashiya for now until futher things happen Nara-san. As the reason why we're so strong we have been trained by two sannin,a dark lord and a ex-dark lord." Naruto explained to the lazy my genius Nara.

Shikamaru nodded and began to think of the other reasons why they were so strong and he thought there was another secret behind the two rosarios that they held on the chokers. He was interrupted by his train of thought when Iruka got the class's attention.

"Alright class here are your squad and your Seven is Sasuke H. and Kiba I,your sensei is Kakashi. Team Eight is Hinata H. Naruko N. and Shino A,your sensei is Nine is still formed. Team Ten is Shikamaru N. Ino Y. and Chouji A,your sensei is Eleven is still formed. Finally Team Twelve is Moka A. Naruto N. and Tsukune A,your senseis are Issa Shuzen and Itachi Uchiha." Iruka said as he began to gather his things to leave the academy for the next few months before the next group started in a few months.

"WHY THE FUCK DO THOSE DOBES AND BITCH GET TWO SENSEIS IRUKA!" Sasuke and Kiba yelled at the secret dolphin anbu.

"They have special circumstances Uchiha, Now you will calm down before I send weasal in here to take care of you two or worse Moka-san's kaa-san." Iruka calmly responded to the spoiled Uchiha.

The Uchiha smirked and used a Fireball jutsu on the teacher but he was surprised when a wall of water appeared around him and protected him from fireball.

"Tch… silly child I warned you but however you shouldn't have attacked me in front of my adopted brother." Iruka said as he watched as Naruto pulled out his Ashbringer and used the hilt to push him outside and jumped out the window after the child,Tsukune and Moka following Iruka and Naruto.

Naruto just sheathed his sword as he kick the Uchiha around like he was a misbehaving dog. Speaking of misbehaving dogs… Moka was doing the same thing to Kiba who was going to try and ambush Naruto from behind. The two mates decided to end this game and kicked the two boys at each other knocking them out while saying "Know your place".

Tsukune just stood there in amazement and hoped that he would be as good as a fighter as them one day.

"You will learn well Tsukune-kun but our styles are not for you no you must find your blade Frostmourne and learn the frost,unholy and blood styles of the death knghts." Moka said to the young death knight.

"How will I find frostmourne Moka-san?" Tsukune asked in curiosity.

"Oh that is quite simple Tsukune-kun. We must travel to the Icecrown Citidel in the Land of Snow."

**1) Only SS-class genjutsus really effect the kyuubi and since Naruto fully absorbed the Kyuubi using his Rosario he also has this ability although he can be caught in B or above genjutsu while he has his rosario on. Otherwise when he has it off only something like the Tsukuynomi can affect him.**

**As you can see Arthas is Tsukune's grandfather in this story. I will have Arthas training him in the next chapter after Tsukune finds frostmourne. I am thinking of adding Mizore to the story too as it would be the prefect time for those two to meet and I plan on making Tsukune and Mizore another one of the couples. I still need ideas for Yukari,Ruby and Kurumu. So send me some ideas or plot ideas. I will be having everyone from Rosario+Vampire appear once the past arch is complete which should be in a couple chapters along with my two Original characters.**


	3. Naruto's Past Pt2 Journey to Yukigakure

**Lord of the Bijuus**

**Chapter Three: Naruto's Past Part 2**

**Before we begin here's some information I thought I would give my readers. Tsukune is a Death Knight, Naruto is a Paladin,I'll explain it in the story later. Moka is essentially a warrior but she doesn't need weapons like her sister she basically used no weapons but will wield armor if needed. I insert the other class of WoW as the story progresses.**

_With Team 12..._

"Alright team we need to introduce ourselves before we do anything else." Itachi told his and Issa's squad.

"Can you give us an example Itachi-sempai?" Tsukune asked unsure of what they had to do with the introductions.

"Alright then. My name is Itachi Uchiha, my likes are the leaf village, my little brother and dango. My dislikes are traitors and those who are spoiled and think that they have the right to take anything they please. My dream at the moment is to resurrect the Uchiha clan and see you all become jonnin." Itachi said and pointed to Issa to continue.

"My name is Issa Shuzen. My likes are mansions, my daughters and hunting. My dislikes are humans, brats and those who intend to harm my family. My dream is to continue to grow my family and be a grandfather." Issa said as he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are my family, Moka-chan, training and hunting. I hate humans, Kiba and Sasuke and those who are cowards and try to take the easy way to power. My dream is to marry my mate and become the Lord of all Bijuus." Naruto replied as he looked over at Moka who blushed at him.

"My name is Moka Shuzen Akashiya. My likes are my family, my other self, Naruto-kun and kanpichuing Naruto. I hate water, perverts, those who want to harm my precious people and humans. My dream is to marry my mate and be the next Dark Lord." Moka said as the group then looked at Tsukune in anticipation.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. My likes are Arthas, ice, my friends and training to protect people. I hate bullies, those who take advantage of girls, when I can't defend my friends, Sasuke and Kiba. My dream is to meet my father, master my powers, find my mate and marry her." Tsukune said and waited for the group to respond to him.

After a few minutes of Issa and Itachi talking with each other they came to a decision.

"Alright from the way you three speak and your body movements around each other we won't have to do the secret test for the gennin. So here's what we are going to do…" Itachi began to say before Issa continued on for him.

"We are going to the IceCrown Citadel in the land of Snow so we can all train properly and the Ice Kingdom wants to meet you Tsukune it seems that a girl named Mizore has heard about you and knows where to find your father." Issa continued from Itachi's speech and waited to see what the group said.

The three teens talked among themselves for around five to ten minutes before making their choice.

"Alright we made our choice. We will accept this mission. This there anything that we need to bring along with us?" Naruto told the senseis.

"Well Itachi needs to bring his subzero anbu armor,Naruto and Moka you two are fine for your clothes,buty Tsukune I had to have your subzero armor custom made so it grows as you do. You and me can go get it after our meeting. Plus I need to tell you something that involves Naruto,Moka and I." Issa stated as he and Tsukune left leaving Itachi with Naruto and Moka.

**(Two different P. first we're going to do Naruto and Moka's then Tsukune and Issa's)**

_With Itachi,Naruto and Moka…_

"So what have you two to tell me?" Itachi asked the two gennin.

"Well we have to tell you many things such as your class type and what we really our but our other personas must give you the info since we don't know much about it do you mind if we do that Itachi-sempai?" Moka told the ex-anbu agent.

Itachi nodded and the two vampires released their limiters and the afternoon sky turned dark and the moon was shining red and orange as the two's hair changed color and many other things changed about them. They both grew 5 inches,having Naruto about six foot and Moka five foot seven inches. Naruto's hair was now silver with a hint of crimson red. Moka's hair changed to silver. Naruto's body changed into a more toned and buffed body while Moka's bust and butt increased one size but still gave her a sexy look. Both of their eyes were crimson red with slitted irises.

"Well it seems that Issa was right that I would be impressed with your true forms Naruto Namikaze and Moka Akashiya." Itachi said while showing one of his true smiles that not even Sasuke has seen.

"**And apparently so do our stalkers**." Moka said as she and Naruto flared their demonic energy to knock out Kiba and Sasuke before they found out about their weaknesses and what they really were.

"**Now then continuing on Uchiha-sama. Our real race is a vampire although I am a junchuriki vampire which means I can control my bijou's powers and add it to my own in my true form when my Rosario is removed. However I have another form but I can not use it while in the mortal world or it will bring Armageddon to the elemental contries."** Naruto began to say as he let the information collect into Itachi's brain.

"Would anyone be able to use your vampiric blood to become immortal like you two now?" Itachi asked curiously.

"**At the moment only Tsukune would be able to change into one of us since one of his class's abilities is to use vampiric blood although it would be temporary. However if Moka or I had to save him using our vampiric blood then yes someone could but they have to be a death knight like Tsukune otherwise they would turn into a ghoul and we would have to kill the ghoul or I would have to make a holy lock and put it on the ghoul-possessed soul."** Naruto explained.

"Hmm interesting I hope you have many stored because I have a feeling that Tsukune might have to become a vampire death knight during this mission. The scourge don't exactly welcome humans or unvited demons in their domain even if the king allows them to." Itachi said while explaining part of the danger of their mission according to his information the mission would at least be ranked A or maybe up to a SS ranked mission.

"**Hmm yes I do have many holy locks available. I have nine holy locks and nine rosarios including mine so I have eight left. Moving on however… I am a paladin one who is strong with The Light. Kinda funny seeing as how I'm a demon. Moka here is a Warrior even though she may not look it. You however are a Shaman which are very rare usually only centaurs are shamans."** Naruto explained.

"**Must be because of his genjutsu and ninjutsu mastery my blood mate. I'm sure that Kakashi is Flame Mage because of his offensive jutsus. The snake sannin would most likely be a warlock either that or Jiraiya. Naruko seems like a paladin like Naruto and Hinata's more of a priestess. Tenten is a hunter no doubt with her love of long ranged weapons although she needs a pet of sorts to be a elite hunter. Sasuke, Rock Lee and Chouji are warriors although if Chouji is motivated he can beat the teme very easily so he know his place. Ino and Shikamaru are rouges. Neji Hyuuga would either be a warrior or a unholy death knight." **Moka explained the roles of the gennin that she has seen throughout the day.

_With Issa and Tsukune…_

"I suppose that you're wondering why the IceCrown Citadel is important to you am I right Tsukune?" Issa asked giving Tsukune and fanged smile to him.

"Yes why are my powers more ice orientated and why am I not able to learn the classical styles unlike the others? I had to use the shadow clone jutsu for the clone test, I had to use Naruto's sister for a transformation jutsu and my taijutsu is average while my genjutsu is nonexistent." Tsukune asked the Dark Lord in curiosity.

"Hmm it seems to me that you are more of a knight then a ninja although this is most promising to your generation of death knights." Issa pondered to the young frost death knight.

"You see Aono-sama. Your father is Arthas Aono. The Last Lich King thus making you the Lich Prince. There are three paths to the Death Knight: Frost, Unholy and Blood. I trust that you have learned the skills of Blood Presence, Blood Strike, Death Coil, Death Grip, Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Death Gate and have acquire your Acherus Deathcharger?" Issa asked the young knight.

"Yes you are correct sire. How did you know that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"My family has been watching you for quite some time. I know that you tried to use the skill of Death and Decay and Frost Strike am I wrong?" Issa asked while Tsukune shook his head for Issa to continue.

"The reason for that backfire was to protect you and not allow to be able to use those powerful abilities. You must gain your Death Tank Armor before you also gain your true blade. I believe that you have the Great Blade of Ebon Blade and rune forged it?" Issa asked.

"Yes you are correct again sire." Tsukune replied.

"Well we are finally here put on your armor Tsukune and begin your path to the Lich King." Issa told the young but brave death knight as he put on his Death Tank Armor.

Once Tsukune came out Issa smiled brightly and overlooked Tsukune in amazement. Tsukune had attached his headwear to a purple-flamed chain around his neck and it hung on his back. He had on a black cloak with the kanji for Lich King on the back in glowing purple flames. He had purple boots with black soles and detailed skulls on the sides. His armored legs were a glowing amethyst on the front and onyx in the back with purple skulls on the knees. He had a black and purple studded amethyst belt with his Frostmourne shealth attached to the belt. His chest plate was like his legs but the outside was amethyst while the inside was onyx with skulls on his shoulders and his arms were glowing purple as the rest of his amethyst armor. His gloves were also glowing but after about five minutes of calming down the amethyst parts of his armor stopped glowing as he put on his black cloak to hide his armor and shealth. **(Imagine Tsukune in the Lich King's armor but the purple parts are glowing)**

"Let's go to the back to the mansion I'm sure my daughter and his mate are back already." Issa said as the dark lord and future lich king went back to their base unaware of two people watching them.

"Everything is going well here in the village." a man said to his mate.

"I agree my love. But Danzo's forces are moving in we need the Starfire kingdom to destroy a few of them." A women beside him replied.

"Let's go ahead and destroy about fifty of them that should hold them back for a year or two. Go after the captains except for Yamato he is a ally." The man told his mate as they disappeared to their own base.

_In the Village of Snow…_

"My lady we have received word that Tsukune Aono, Naruto Namikaze, Moka Akashiya, Itachi Uchiha and Issa Shuzen we be leaving their village to request a guide to the IceCrown Citadel by Mizore Shirayuki." A yuki onma told Tsurara Shirayuki, the Yukikage(Snow Shadow).

"Hmm yes let them through have our portal from Kohonagakure No Sato open to us. Have my daughter go through the portal and meet with their sandaime at noon. Make sure she has three of our special formulas it does become rather hot in the land of fire." Tsurana told her personal assistant before returning to her paper work usually she uses a yuki bushin for her paperwork but she grew rather bored as of late after her daughter completed her training and became her next predecessor.

_The next morning at the Namikaze Mansion…_

Moka and Naruto woke up the next day as if they were still in the yokai world. They added some herbs to their water and took a bath together to save their herbs and the water and wash each other's body after all one cant get all the bodies dirt, grime and sweat by oneself.

After they got their regular underarmor on they put on their specially made armor. Moka put on her Akashiya outfit that she wore the other day as did Naruto although they had a special outfit for when they entered a difficult japan exam for the elemental countries or when they had a extremely difficult mission.

"Lets meet Tsukune downstairs I'm sure mom has already made breakfast from the smell of it." Moka said as she smelled the scent of fresh blood, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

After dinner the three newly named gennin met their senseis at the hokage's office for permission for the mission.

"Ah Naruto, Moka and Tsukune you're right on time your guide has arrived. Her mother has opened a portal from here to Yukigakure no Sato(Village Hidden In the Snow)." Sarutobi told the new gennins as their guide.

"Ah so as I thought Mizore-san is guiding us this is good we basically have two kages, three jonnin, a anbu and a chunnin in our group determining by our skill levels." Naruto told the group as a whole.

"Naruto, Moka good to see you again. Have you recovered from my mother's water dragon?" Mizore asked.

"We're not quite there yet. We're at about ninety percent at the moment we should be at full power once again in three days. Your mother did use a lot of holy water in her attack after all." Moka explained.

"Ah I see most excellent." Mizore replied to the vampires.

Mizore approached Tsukune and took a good look at him before taking out her mint lolipop and smiling

"So your Tsukune-kun… You're cute." Mizore said to the young death knight before leaving the room with a blush on her face as did Tsukune.

"Uh is she always like this Moka-san?" Tsukune asked the vampiress

"Yep she only says that to the people that she really likes. She did it to Naruto before she knew her place by inner me. Naruto got a good cat fight although it was really short." Moka explained and shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

_At the Village Enterance One hour later…_

"Alright do we have everything that we need?" Mizore asked the group. "Because we aren't coming back for several months maybe. You'll probably be back in time for the Chunnin Exams.

The group nodded to their guide and they went through the portal. Tsukune was riding his Deathcharger,Mizore was riding a Ice horse,Itachi was riding a giant raven,Issa transformed into a wolf,Moka and Naruto transformed into Yokos(Kitsune) and we're passing through the portal with great speed and ease.

As soon as they passed the portal it instantly became negative forty degrees and Mizore turned to them and pointed to the kingdom.

"Welcome to Storm Peak. We live right next door to the Icecrown Citadel so we get visits from Arthas every now and then although its to check that the scourge hasn't been disobeying his orders. There are two wars going on in Azaroth. The Alliance Verses the Horde and Ebon Blade verses the Scourge. Arthas hopes to ally themselves with the horde and Ebon Blade so that we can begin wiping out the scourge for their destruction of the planet's resource. There are whispers that they have polluted a gulf with hazardous oil and won't be able to get it completely cleared like it was before for three to five years.** (Guess what I'm refering to and you'll get a prize maybe a earlier lemon in the story ^_^)**

"now I can see why the Sandaime had us make sure we had a lot of warm clothing." Tsukune said as he looked at the Icecrown Citadel in the distance.

"_Father I'm coming please train me well so that I may honor our family name of Aono."_ Tsukune thought to himself

"_**It seems that Tsukune-san is very motivated to please his father." Inner Moka to Naruto's inner persona.**_

"_**I agree my mate. Let's make sure that we can help him along the way."**_

"_Hey don't forget about us inner us!" _Moka though to her and Naruto's personas_._

"_Ya we're gonna do our best as well!" _Naruto agreed with his mate as their group headed to the Yukigakure No Sato for the night before heading off into the morning.

_Meanwhile at the Icecrown Citadel's center…_

"_So Ashbringers will you help this group of yokai and humans reach my fortress its very important that we train them especially my son Tsukune." Arthas asked the master death knight and blazing paladin._

"_Yes we will mount our death chargers and meet them at our halfway point although they will have to beat a few of the elite bosses in their way and also two missing ninjas by the name of Zabuza and Haku." The paladin of forty years explained to the lich king._

"_I'm sure that those two will be good sport for Mizore-chan and Tsukune-kun. It might help the two out and bring them closer together the prophecy has said that a female frost mage and frost death knight are said to become mates on a journey to locate the death knight's father." Arthas explained as the two weilders of the scared blade Ashbringer left to meet up with the young yokais and mortals._


	4. Naruto's Past Pt 3 Meet the Lich King

**Dark Lord of Bijuus**

**Chapter Four:Naruto's Past:Meeting the Lich King **

**Authr's note:For those enjoying my story here's who the Ashbringers were in the last chapter.**

**Tirion is the Flaming Paladin(pretty much the ultimate warrior in that class) and Darion is the Master Death Knight but I'm still working on his title I'm thinking of Demonic Death Knight or Subzero Death Knight for Darion. Enjoy the chapter please review.**

_As our heroes and heroines were resting up for the trip to the citadel the next day two powerful humans were on there way to them to provide assistance._

Darion's barrier was just enough to hold up from the monster's yokai blast and protect both him and his trusty death charger Asch

"Are you alright son?" Tirion asked his trusted brother and beloved son of the Light.

"Yes I am father although I am highly tempted to use my Army of the Dead spell to hold off these guys for us while we head to the rendezvous point." Darion explained.

"You should save your energy young death master." a cloaked man on a five head wolf said to Darion.

"Who are you strange one I detect a large amount of yokai coming from within you." Tirion asked the man.

"I am the five-head wolf bijuu. The one of the organization that protects call Pein secretly Nagato sent my master to help you. My master has called me Inuyasha." the wolf explained to the Blazing Paladin.

"I thank you Inuyasha. Now let us go now to the point of the meeting. Let me know if u need healing" Darion said as they pressed on forward at a high speed known only by the death chargers and youkais.

_Back at the Yukigakure no Sato with Tsukune and Mizore…_

"Your father has told me a great deal about you Tsukune-kun. He thinks very greatly bout you." Mizore said to Tsukune

"Really? I didn't know that Mizore-san. He must have to send you to guide me and my friends to him. Why did he send you though Mizore-san I'm sure your strong but he must have some sort of bodyguard to guide us instead." Tsukune asked the young Yuki princess.

"Arthas-sama does indeed have many bodyguards and strong friends however he told me that we would meet his good friend Tirion and his son Darion about half-way through this trip to Icecrown. He also wanted us to have some alone time on nights such as says dark times are coming fast for the Ebon Blade and Alliance in this world." Mizore explained while getting a little closer to the young frost death knight.

Tsukune looked at himself and her and smiled a little she did have a point after all Mizore wore only a lavender and white dress that showed a little of her cleavage although it fit her personality perfectly. Tsukune wore a black robe,purple mesh and form-fitting pants with his signature steel-toes boots.

"He did name me the princess of the kingdom and you the prince last month. I think he wants us to get married although I would only wish it if you agreed to it Tsukune-kun. I don't want a arranged marrage that you wouldn't like I know that you hate those."Mizore told Tsukune while cupping his hand into her hands and looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Mizore. I was hoping you would say that. I seem more calm around you then I am around Naruto,Moka or even Hinata-chan." Tsukune said as he looked back into her sky blue eyes and ran this thumb over Mizore's hand.

"Oh here Moka gave me the idea to make this for you since there is a great chance that you will have to lock your vampire powers once you discover them or something. She didn't explain it well to me said it was a vampire thing." Mizore said as she gave Tsukune and put it on his neck a black choker with sapphires on it and a silver Rosario with a purple iris in the middle on him.

"Thank you Mizore I'll always cherish it and keep it clean so it shines in its beauty much like you." Tsukune said as he kissed her on the cheek causing them both to blush.

"Ah young love reminds me of my favorite little vampire." Issa said to himself as he appear next to the ice mage and death knight.

Mizore and Tsukune both backed up scared shitless on how Issa appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohh relax you two love bird I just thought I'd give you two a warning that Mizore is NOT to be having babies until she's at least seventeen or else Mizore's mother or Arthas would kill you Tsukune that is all…" Issa said as he disappeared and the two fainted right on the bed in a quite awkward position to be in.

_With Naruto and Moka…_

Our favorite pink hair and golden haired couple just finished up with their highly heated make out session and decided to take a break from their act of being lovers for all eternity.

"What are we going to do about Mizore you know that she's basically a mortal and Tsukune is close to unlocking his vampiric blood ability Naruto-kun?" Moka asked with concern for her friends.

"I don't know maybe father or Arthas has an idea on that. The only possibility that I can see for those two are that Tsukune completes his transformation like I did eight years ago thanks to you and father. But there is a high chance that Mizore will change into a ghoul if she doesn't have enough strength and will power and I was highly tempted to enter the ghoul instead of the vampire all those years ago." Naruto told his blood mate.

"I suppose you are right Naruto-kun." Moka replied back when Issa and Akasha entered their room.

"He actually was spot on Moka-chan."Issa told his favorite daughter.

"I am quite surprised that you know as much as you do Naruto-kun. How did you find out may I ask?" Akasha asked her son. **(A/N:Issa and Akasha are like Naruto's 2****nd**** parents even though Minato and Kushina are still alive but Naruto still refers them as his mother and father in case any of you were wondering that.)**

"That would be Inner Naruto and Moka's department but they don't feel safe telling the both of you that just yet for some reason and they made me and Moka promise not to even talk with anyone else about it." Naruto replied to his parents.

The two dark lords nodded at them to continue what they were doing and left the room to do their own activities.

_The next day about twenty miles from the Yukigakure No Sato…_

"How are we holding up Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked since Tsukune was essentialy still the weakest one of the group until he gained his family's bloodline ability.

"Everyone is all good Mizore-chan. It's a good thing we brought our own mounts to travel with although I think it's a little too quiet for this area since its suppose to be filled with enemies but there are none in our sight." Tsukune explained to the frost mage mistress.

"Yes I was wondering about that as well. Arthas' influence isn't good for another hundred miles at least or even Darion Magorine's influence." Issa agreed with the young hyrid death knight.

As if that dicussion was the trigger the group was surround by five ice ghoul dragons,three ice giants and a army of one hundred blood-thirst ghouls.

"Aww shit I had to say something…" Tsukune yelled at himself for his stupid mistake before feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright darling we know how you feel I think that the gods are laughing by karma's work with this. Fret not my love we'll take care of this you still need to find frostmourne before you can fight." Mizore said to her mate and activated her ice armor while chanting some foreign language that only Kakashi or Itachi would know.

Moka and Naruto took off each other's rosairo's while Naruto drew his Ashbringer and Moka took out her special whip. Issa removed his Rosario as well and drew the legendary Ragnell. Itachi transformed into a giant raven and Tsukune readied himself to defend himself with his frost,blood and unholy spells.

A figure from a far yelled something in orcish and the dragons and giants began to attack the group.

The Ice Giants were about to do a combo icy touch**(1)** persistence**(2)** to make the group suffer from frost disease but Naruto was able to activate his level 7 Holy Shock**(3)** spell in time to stop the deadly combination. Itachi tried to use his great amaterasu wave on the giants but it seemed to have little effect on them. It seems that the guants were too cold for even the great fire that Itachi processed. Moka and Issa's combination attacks on the dragons were working wonders in the group's favor and were down to one ice dragon,four ice giants and the army of ghouls.

Tsukune managed to make a big enough death and decay trap to for the dragon and the ice giants while he searched for his blade that he sensed that was near however he found that someone had already take the blade Haku Monochi,son of Zabuza Monochi:The Demon of the Mist.

"Greetings Death Knight. Are you looking for this blade?" Haku asked the young hanyou although he had no intention of giving him the legendary blade. Haku wanted to present it to his father so that he may train him in the art of kenjutsu.

Tsukune only nodded at the fake hunter-nin and looked at the sword with want and Haku noticed that Tsukune's shelath was glowing purple as was his armor.

"So this is your destined blade huh? Well too bad because I will present the legendary frostmourne to my-" Haku began to rant on about his dearly father and master but the blade disappeared from his hand and appeared in Tsukune's shealth as he drew it out effortlessly.

"It seems my blade has different plans child. Your lucky your soul didn't get absorbed into the blade. Farewell and stay away from the fortress if you know what is good for you/" Tsukune stated as he walked towards the ongoing battle between the scourge and youkais.

Haku summoned a bit of his chakra and lauched one thousand ice spears at the young hanyou but they were blocked by a wall of subzero ice and Mizore appeared by Tusukune's side.

"You know that you shouldn't turn your back on an enemy my mate." Mizore told Tsukune as she pulled out her Holy Cross staff.

"I knew that the baka would use that exact move on me. But I saw you coming and preparing the Great Citadel Barrier spell.**(4)**

"I see now how shall we deal with her shall we freeze her for seventy-two hours or shall we see what she can do?" Mizore asked.

_Five Miles Away…_

"Come father we are almost there I can sense a lot of ghouls in the distance I believe there are at least two hundred." Darion told Tirion.

"Why in the Light's name is there that many ghouls? Even a vampire would be hard-pressed from one ghoul unless they were at least one hundred years old." Tirion asked himself as they rode on to help the Kohona/Yuki group.

_With Naruto's group…_

"**Ugh what is with these foolish ice creatures its like they keep on coming back for more!"** Naruto yelled out loud.

"**Well you didn't expect it to be this easy now did you my blood mate?"** Moka replied as she caught her mate in her arms from the blow he took.

"**Thanks for the catch my mate now lets kick some ass using our true blade's power!"** Naruto exclaimed as he and Moka activated their sword's abilities and charged at the giants and dragon along with Issa and Itachi in his raven form.

The two vampires charged their rune-powered weapons and gathered an incredible amount of yokai and the couple yelled together while a dark lightning blast hit the huge enemies head on thus killing them from the incredible power that the vampires held. **"Akashiya Style:Subzero Rakiri Drive!"**

However the power completed drained them and helpless to fight back against the army of ghouls that were coming there way. Issa and Itachi reverted back to their normal forms and proceeded to try and heal the two vampires however there was only a select few who could do so.

_With Tsukune and Mizore_

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku shout as he trapped the two ice masters inside the dome of Ice Mirrors.

Tsukune looked up in shock that Haku would just make himself completely vulnerable to a very basic move in his arsenal.

Mizore smirked because she knew that Tsukune could end this here and now so she got close to him and whispered to him.

"End this quickly my love. We are need with Naruto-sama and Moka-sama. He is unconscious and they need our help to defeat the army of ghouls that threatens us."

Tsukune nodded and produced to do a Lower B ranked Ice Spell.

"Come forth o disease of the cold… Frost Fever:Persistence!" Tsukune exclaimed as a massive dark yokai came from all the mirrors and into Tsukune returning him to full power from the exhausting trip and killing Haku with a merciful blow to his chest.

_Twenty Minutes Later with the group…_

"We're surrounded,we have two peope down and the ghouls are still fifty strong and we're all severly weakened. Even with frostmourne's demonic powers. We are most likely to die this day." Issa stated to the group.

"Is there anything that could help us Issa-sempai?" Itachi asked.

Suddenly out of no where two figures on death chargers appeared and were cutting through a path of ghouls what seemed effortlessly and were followed by a fived-headed wolf called Inuyasha.

"Arthas-sama has sent us to help you Issa-sama please rest while my son and our bijuu ally take care of this little army." Tirion said to the exhausted group of humans and youkai.

"Divine Lightning, Cast Your die on These Wicked Souls! Holy Shock!" Tirion exclaimed calling on the divinity that was call The Light.

"Father we have two vampires down. They seem to be in a comatose. They must have used a lot of their yokai to do these to themselves." Darion told his father after he examined them.

Tirion went over to the vampire couple and examined them. He nodded and began to ponder on which spell would work best on them.

"By the divinity of the light,I return your strength to you bodies and restore your souls from the abyss of death… Divine Redemption!" Tirion chanted as a golden light surrounded the two and they woke up but were clearly exhausted.

"**We thank you Ashbringer but my mate and I must rest we havent felt this exhausted since father and mother battled us in a dual match a few years ago."** Inner Moka said as she put hers and Naruto's Rosarios on their chokers and they returned to normal and were fast asleep.

"**Come mighty warriors we don't have much time before reenforcements arrive. We must make haste."** Inuyasha stated as Issa put his children on his death charger and they rode towards the Ice Citadel.

_Meanwhile In Kohanagakure no Sato…._

Hinata Hyuuga was walking from the Hyuuga Manor finally done with trying her best to impress her father. She finally had enough of it so she decided to leave with Naruko to find Naruto and his group the two women bundled up since they were headed to an extremely cold environment.

As they neared the portal someone approached them just before the portal.

"_ah greetings young Uzumaki and Hyuuga I have been expecting you."_ The white cloaked man with a Rosario around his neck said.

"_I have altered the portal so that you will arrive in the audience chamber of the Icecrown Citadel. Lord Arthas and Issa Suzen are expecting you."_ the exotist said as he smirked a little before disappearing.

The two girls looked to each other stunned but shook it off but unknown to them they were being watched and followed by for the two boys they will find that they have stepped too far to win the affections of the two princess of the village.

_Two hours later in the Recovery Room…_

Hinata and Naruko watched Naruto and Moka with care in their eyes as they waited for them to awaken. Naruko heard a sound outside and went outside to investiage.

As she walked through the forest to find the source of the sound she felt uneasiness in her heart like she was about to die at any moment. She came across a lake and looked at it for some time amazed by its beauty but however this would be the last time she would see light today…

She heard a song and then moments later died from the song. It was the Song of Death sung by a Siren of a organization. **(A/N:This will help the development of Hinata greatly since Naruto and Naruko are pretty much the same person except for the gender)**

As Moka and Naruto they woke up to a weeping Hinata Hyuuga, who when they woke up wept her eyes out on Naruto's shoulder and grasped him like her life depended on it. Moka and Naruto looked at each other in confusion wondering what the hell happened. Suddenly a pair of ninjas, broke into the room and escaped with a weaken Hinata Hyuuga. The both wore an Kohonagakure no Sato head band.

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! WHAHA!**


End file.
